Lion Zwingli
by ShizukaR
Summary: La Academia Mundial W es uno de los internados masculinos más prestigiosos y costosos del mundo; a cualquiera le alegraría que le concedieran una beca en ese lugar... Por supuesto, sólo si eres un chico y no te llamas Lili Zwingli. [PruLiech, Highschool AU, parejas secundarias]
1. Sinopsis

La Academia Mundial W es uno de los internados masculinos más prestigiosos y costosos del mundo; a cualquiera le alegraría que le concedieran una beca en ese lugar.

...Por supuesto, sólo si eres un chico y no te llamas Lili Zwingli. Porque Lili puede parecer un chico por fuera, pero en el fondo siempre será la femenina niña que es. Con su hermano Vash en la academia militar y una beca ganada por azar, a Lili no le queda otra más que aceptar asistir a la Academia, incluso si no está permitido que entre por su género. Poco a poco consigue crearse una nueva identidad donde su nombre se cambia a Lion; por suerte, nadie parece darse cuenta de su engaño.

Claro que sería nadie si no contamos al pseudo alemán con el que comparte habitación.

* * *

 **Hey~ Notas de autora de nuevo (?) Este es un fanfic que quería comenzar hace tiempo, y aproveché para hacerlo mientras participa del concurso Beautiful World en Wattpad XD Adoro el PruLiech y me da lástima que haya tan pocos trabajos de esta pareja en español, así que decidí aportar mi granito de arena. Esperen el primer capítulo para el viernes; tengo hechos algunos, pero si no llego a la fecha es por la maldita escuela QwQ Aun así, actualizaré sin importar las reviews. Pero, si te gustó, no me haría ningún mal que dejaras tu aprecio ^^**


	2. Capítulo 1

El día de Lili Zwingli había estado mal desde el principio. Se había levantado temprano para prepararle el desayuno a su hermano mayor cuando se dio cuenta que no había nada de comida en la nevera; había olvidado hacer las compras el día anterior, y ni siquiera podía pedirle a él que la acompañara. Cuando se asomó por la puerta de su cuarto lo vio desparramado sobre su colchón, boca abajo. De ninguna forma iba a despertarse, ni siquiera si le gritaba _¡Bruder!_ al oído de la forma más ruidosa que pudiera.

"Ah, parece que tendré que irme de compras", pensó mientras cerraba la puerta de la heladera, luego de haber buscado algo que comer por la mañana, sin éxitos.

Se fijó la fecha que era en el calendario: 31 de agosto. Ya debía comenzar las clases al día siguiente en su instituto en Nueva York, lo cual sonaría extraño ya que tanto su hermano como ella eran suizos.

Fue a su cuarto a cambiar su camisón por un vestido con el cual poder salir afuera, pero también se llevó una sorpresa cuando notó que ninguno de ellos estaba limpio. Además de ir de compras debía lavar la ropa y volver a ordenar su placard; anotó mentalmente que debía conseguir jabón para la ropa. Lo único que pudo ponerse la chica rubia fue su característico listón azul, que por suerte estaba ileso. De repente, tuvo la idea de buscar en el armario junto al de ella. Seguramente tendría algo que pudiera ponerse.

"El último día de vacaciones nunca es bonito...", pensó Lili, mientras se cambiaba su pijama rosado por la ropa con estampado militar que tenía guardada su hermano. Tenía la suerte de que Vash no tirara nada; de otra forma ni siquiera podría salir de su casa estando en ropa para dormir. El mayor aún estaba durmiendo en su habitación, pero Lili no tenía problema en ir de compras sola. Después de todo, terminó acostumbrándose al tener que vivir sin sus padres a los catorce.

¿Por qué resultó que todo en la ciudad estaba vacío salvo por el supermercado? No había nadie en las calles, ni siquiera cruzaron autos por las avenidas, pero cuando la joven llegó a hacer las compras el local estaba hasta las manos de la cantidad de gente que había ido. Le sorprendía que fuera un domingo cuando se llenara más a esa hora. Pero Lili no se dejó vencer; simplemente se las arregló para pasar entre los clientes que estaban en el lugar, para lo cual su pequeño tamaño era una ventaja. Cuando ya había recogido todo lo que tenía que llevarle a su hermano, caminó hasta la caja y esperó en la cola hasta que fue su turno.

Hasta allí, la falta de comida y la ropa sucia sólo habrían sido un detalle menor.

En el camino de vuelta, habría vuelto normalmente a su hogar de no ser porque una amable voz la detuvo de su rumbo cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la calle. Se había detenido frente a una plaza, donde había una gran cantidad de pancartas y carteles, además de un podio.

―Disculpa, ¿no te interesaría estudiar gratis?

―¿Ah? ―Lili se dio la vuelta, dándole la cara a una mujer de cabello corto que sostenía un panfleto frente a ella. No se detuvo a observar sus exuberantes pechos hasta que levantó la mirada a su rostro, viendo su amable sonrisa en su rostro redondo y sus ojos azules. Se sintió algo intimidada por la delantera de la mujer, pero respondió.

―Estamos sorteando una beca y sólo nos quedan cinco rifas más ―dijo la mujer, llevándose una mano a la nuca y cerrando los ojos―. Si aceptaras me harías un gran favor... y a la academia, por supuesto. ¿Te gustaría?

Ella le acercó un panfleto a Lili, el cual tenía una inscripción en el frente: _Gran sorteo por el aniversario n° 50 de la Academia Mundial W._ Cuando le dio la vuelta para ver el reverso notó que el número 0801 estaba escrito.

―¿Aceptas? Es gratis, por favor, en serio necesito el extra que me darán por organizar esto... ―dijo la mujer, casi rogándoselo. Antes que pudiera decir otra cosa, Lili asintió.

―Está bien, puedo llevármela ―contestó. Su hermano se había sobreesforzado el día anterior en el entrenamiento de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo que no creía que le molestara que ella llegara algo más tarde. Tomó la rifa y vio cómo la mujer tomaba un anotador de debajo de sus manos para escribir unas cosas en él.

―¿Puedes decirme tu nombre?

―Lili Zwingli ―respondió ella.

―¿Lili? Qué nombre más raro... ―murmuró―. ¿En qué estaba? Oh, claro. El sorteo se hará en unos minutos así que sería un gusto si te quedaras un ratito hasta que demos los resultados. A ver si tienes suerte. ¡Hasta luego!

La mujer se alejó, dejando a la joven con el panfleto en las manos en medio de la cuadra. No estaba muy interesada en conseguir una beca para un nuevo instituto, pero de alguna forma la mujer la convenció de aceptar entrar en el sorteo. "No parece una mala idea, quién sabe si llego a ganar", pensó Lili. Tal vez le vendría bien entrar en un nuevo colegio, hacer nuevos amigos, cambiar de ambiente, en lugar de quedarse todo el tiempo en su casa mientras su hermano iba a la escuela militar.

Ahora que lo recordaba, ella ni siquiera tenía amigos. El único que realmente se interesaba por ella era Vash, y por supuesto ella misma. No sabía por qué nadie se le acercaba en el colegio; tal vez era por falta de interés. ¿Quién querría saber sobre una reservada chica que ni siquiera se veía como tal? Varias veces la habían confundido con un chico, a pesar de llevar el uniforme de las mujeres y una cinta azul en su cabello.

Sus divagaciones fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de un micrófono, que se oyó por todo el parque donde ella estaba. Por lo que Lili pudo oír, venía del podio en el centro, en el cual también había una tómbola.

―¿Está encendido? Por favor que esté encendido...

Cuando se giró, vio a la misma mujer que había estado repartiendo los volantes anteriormente.

―¡Está encendido! ―celebró ella―. Quiero presentarme, soy Irunya Braginski y ahora daré inicio al sorteo por el aniversario número 50 de la Academia Mundial W. ¡Un afortunado ganador conseguirá una beca para sus estudios de secundaria allí! Sin más que añadir, haré girar la tómbola y tomaré un número. Les deseo suerte a todos los que participaron.

La rubia hizo girar la tómbola junto a ella, y luego de unos segundos la detuvo para tomar uno de los papeles dentro de ella. Se aclaró la garganta antes de leer el resultado.

―Y el ganador es... ¡El número 0801! ―exclamó Irunya. Se fijó en el anotador que tenía para ver a quién pertenecía ese número―. ¡Lili Zwingli, sube!

"¿Gané?", se preguntó ella, oyendo los aplausos de la gente a su alrededor junto con las miradas que le dirigían mientras caminaba hacia el centro de la plaza.

―¡Este jovencito de aquí comenzará su primer día de clases en la Academia Mundial W! Saluda, Lili ―pidió la mujer, rodeando sus hombros con su delgado brazo.

―Uh, hola ―contestó dubitativa.

"Espera, ¿jovencito?", se preguntó Lili de nuevo. Sintió su rostro sonrojarse por la vergüenza que le daba que la confundieran con un hombre; ella misma había elegido ponerse el traje de su hermano en lugar del suyo. De repente tuvo el impulso de llevar las manos a su pecho, pero pudo evitarlo cuando pensó en toda la gente observándola desde el parque.

―¡El sorteo terminó! Ahora debo hablar contigo con respecto a la beca ―agregó. La multitud en el parque comenzó a disolverse, e Irunya se dirigió a Lili―. La Academia Mundial W tiene un sistema bastante sencillo en cuanto a sus estudiantes. Los chicos que van allí a la secundaria viven en el campus, así que deberás llevar una muda de ropa para varios días junto con tus objetos personales. Tendrás que compartir cuarto con uno de tus nuevos compañeros, también. No te preocupes, yo soy una de las profesoras que trabajan allí junto con mi hermana Natalia. Mañana deberás ir a la academia en el tren hacia Nueva York y bajar en la estación del colegio, a las nueve de la mañana. ¿Está bien?

―Está bien ―asintió Lili―. Uh, ¿no podría anotarlo en algún lugar? No creo que pueda recordarlo todo...

―¡Claro, claro! Dame un momento ―pidió. Tomó una de las hojas en blanco del registro del sorteo y escribió los puntos clave que la joven debía saber―. Toma, Lili, espero verte el primer día de clases. ¡Hasta pronto!

"Primer día de clases, ¿eh?", pensó la joven mientras releía la hoja que le entregó Irunya. "Qué extraño, no me dio ningún formulario en el que completar los datos de la inscripción... Investigaré en internet primero, _bruder_ estará muy feliz de saber que tengo una beca".

Caminó desde el parque hasta su pequeña casa, donde Vash la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

―Lili, buenos días ―saludó el rubio, revolviendo el pelo de su hermana―. ¿Fuiste de compras?

―Sí, ahora voy a preparar el desayuno ―respondió Lili. Estaba a punto de dirigirse a la cocina cuando su hermano la paró.

―Oh, no te preocupes por eso, ya hiciste las compras, deja que yo me encargue ―pidió Vash. Tomó las bolsas que llevaba la joven en sus brazos para apoyarlas sobre la mesa

―Está bien, tómate tu tiempo ―asintió ella. Recorrió el pequeño pasillo en dirección contraria a la de él hasta llegar a su habitación.

"Ahora aprovecharé para buscar información de esta academia", pensó, sentándose en su cama y abriendo el navegador de su teléfono. Vash consideraba innecesarias las computadoras, pero no quería perder el contacto con su hermana, por lo que accedió a comprarle un teléfono. Escribió **Academia Mundial W** , y no tardó en encontrar la página oficial de la escuela. Comenzó a leer.

 _La Academia Mundial W es un internado masculino de educación privada multicultural, localizado en Nueva York._

La sonrisa de Lili se desvaneció al apenas leer esa oración en la web.

 _La Academia Mundial W es un internado masculino..._

 _... es un internado masculino..._

 _... internado masculino..._

 _..._ _ **masculino**_ _..._

"... ¿la Academia Mundial W es una escuela para chicos...?"


	3. Capítulo 2

_La Academia Mundial W es un internado masculino de educación privada multicultural, localizado en Nueva York._

 _..._ _ **masculino**_ _..._

Ahí estaba el tema. Lili había ganado una beca, por lo que podría estudiar gratis, pero en un instituto masculino. Le había extrañado que la mujer del sorteo la tratara de niño, aunque ella ya se había acostumbrado a eso. Pero no sabía que una confusión así la llevaría a un internado masculino.

―¡Lili, el desayuno está listo!

La voz de Vash desde la cocina la volvió a la realidad. Cerró el navegador de su teléfono y lo apoyó en su mesa de luz, luego caminando hacia la mesa donde su hermano había puesto unas barras de pan cortadas en rodajas, junto con un pote de queso al estilo suizo y dos vasos de leche. Ambos se acomodaron sobre las sillas, quedando al lado del otro.

―Muchas gracias, _bruder_ ―dijo Lili, disimulando su preocupación.

―¿Pasó algo mientras yo dormía? ―preguntó el rubio, tomando una porción de pan.

―Había mucha gente en el supermercado. Un italiano se coló en la fila... ―Suspiró―. Pero me fue bien.

―La próxima vez haré las compras yo, no te preocupes ―la tranquilizó Vash. A veces le daba algo de miedo que su hermanita pequeña caminara sola por las calles de Allentown por sí misma, pero confiaba en que ella sabría manejarse. Y más cuando el entrenamiento lo agotaba al nivel de no poder levantarse temprano de la cama.

―No puedo creer que mañana será el primer día de clases, las vacaciones pasaron muy rápido ―rompió el silencio Lili.

―Hora de volver al trabajo. Ya la extrañaba un poco ―admitió su hermano. Ambos continuaron charlando mientras desayunaban; sin embargo, Lili prestaba poca atención a los comentarios que hacía Vash. Incluso si la Academia Mundial W era un internado masculino, no había perdido las ganas de ir como estudiante. Es decir, aún tenía la beca, sería un enorme desperdicio dejarla ir, y muchas personas ya le decían que se veía como chico, ¿por qué no sacarle provecho a su poco pecho? "¿Qué cosas estoy pensando...?", se preguntó ella al darse cuenta de su monólogo interno. De todas maneras seguía pensando en ir. Muchas personas parecían querer asistir allí, y sería un desperdicio dejar pasar tal oportunidad.

Pero seguía habiendo un pequeño problema en su planteo.

Aún tenía la duda de cómo mencionarle a su hermano mayor que quería asistir a un internado así. "¿Me odiará por querer cambiar de escuela sin consultarle...?", se preguntó de nuevo. "¿Me odiará por querer irme de casa...?"

Lo que menos quería ella era que Vash la despreciara.

―¿Me estás escuchando, Lili? Te ves rara... ―preguntó él―. ¿No vas a comer?

―¡Ah! Claro. ―Se apuró a tomar otra rebanada de pan con queso para ganar tiempo y pensar qué decir―. Este pan es muy rico, debería comprar más seguido ahí.

―¿Estás bien? ¿No tienes hambre?

―No tengo hambre ―contestó Lili. Su hermano la miró extrañado hasta que ella notó lo que dijo, por lo que se apuró a beber de su vaso―. Q-quise decir, no, tengo hambre. Estoy bien.

―Lili, definitivamente estás rara ―afirmó. El rostro despreocupado del rubio había cambiado a una expresión seria, y aunque no se notara a simple vista ella pudo notarlo―. ¿Pasa algo?

―En serio, no...

―Puedes decirme cualquier cosa, te escucho ―la interrumpió Vash. Lili mordió su labio, pero finalmente cedió, sin poder resistirse a guardarse la verdad.

―Uhm, _bruder_ , ¿cómo reaccionarías si te dieran una beca a una escuela de mujeres...? ―preguntó inocentemente Lili.

―¿Ah? ¿Por qué la pregunta? ―preguntó desconcertado en respuesta. "Vamos, Lili, no puedes mentirle a tu hermano...", se animó a ella misma. Seguramente su hermano se había esperado cualquier cosa en lugar de esa frase.

―Bueno, esto, una mujer en la calle me confundió con un niño, y me ofreció anotarme en un sorteo para ganar una beca en un instituto masculino, ¡pero te juro que yo no sabía eso! Pensé que era una escuela privada, ya sabes, mixta, y resulta que al final sí gané y mañana tengo que irme a la estación de Nueva York para quedarme en la Academia Mundial W por lo que queda del año... ―Lili no reguló ni el volumen ni la velocidad con la que decía sus palabras, aumentando la expresión de confusión de Vash. "Por favor, por favor, que esto salga bien", rogó para sus adentros.

―... ¿Eso es? ¿Quieres inscribirte en un internado para chicos? ―preguntó él―. ¿Cómo es eso exactamente...?

―N-no es que yo quiera, es sólo que gané una beca y no me gustaría desperdiciarla... ―contestó―. Ya sabes, ahorraríamos dinero y tendría mejores clases que en la escuela pública, no me gusta mucho la escuela pública...

―Lili, ¿estarías dispuesta a ser la única estudiante mujer en una escuela de hombres, incluso cuando podrían expulsarte si se enteran que eres chica...? ―volvió a preguntar Vash.

―Bueno, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasarme...? No es como si yo no pudiera volver a la escuela pública, tampoco podría volver allí porque soy mujer... ―"Ya no me gusta por dónde va esta conversación", pensó. Sentía como si estuviera discutiendo con su hermano, incluso si su rostro no denotaba enojo. Vash se veía extrañado, simplemente extrañado. Pero aun así―. N-no te enojes conmigo...

A diferencia de lo que ella habría pensado, lo único que hizo el chico de ojos verdes fue rodear sus hombros con sus brazos y atraerla hacia su pecho. En ese momento el desconcierto pasó a la joven, quien no entendía por qué su hermano reaccionó de esa forma.

―No estoy enojado contigo, Lili ―susurró Vash. Su voz gruesa había tomado un tono más protector, el cual la alivió―. Respeto tu decisión de querer ir, sólo me preocupa que si fuera así estarías rodeada de chicos todo el día, y no querría que nada te pasara... Pero confío en que no dejarás que te suceda nada. No puedo estar pegado a ti por siempre... ―agregó en voz más baja

―Está bien ―asintió. Entendía el por qué su hermano estaba tan preocupado por ella, y agradecía que fuera así. Ambos vivían solos, y Lili no entendía por qué él no tenía ningún amigo en la academia militar. Al único al que alguna vez había recordado que le nombrara era un tal Roderich, pero ya no escuchaba su nombre desde hacía muchísimo tiempo.

De todas formas, Lili ya tenía catorce años. A veces leía en los libros que las mujeres de su país natal, Suiza, sólo se limitaban a ser amas de casa aun pudiendo tener un trabajo estable. No le desagradaba encargarse del hogar junto con su hermano, pero quería llegar más lejos que eso. Por otra parte, tener clases dadas como si fuera un hombre le daría más beneficios, por triste que sonara, y su hermano también lo sabía. A pesar de verse cual niña ingenua de serie romántica, Lili conocía mucho más que lo que demostraba.

―Mi hermanita está creciendo... ―susurró Vash, aún sin separarse de ella. Cuando al fin lo hizo, dio un beso en la frente de la chica rubia y sonrió―. Prométeme que vas a cuidarte, ¿está bien? Seguiremos hablando todos los días.

―Sí, Bruder ―contestó Lili, devolviéndole la sonrisa―. Te voy a extrañar mucho...

―¿Y tú crees que yo no? ―agregó él.

Ninguno de los dos respondió.

El primer día de clases era costumbre que Lili estuviera nerviosa, pero no todos los días te enterabas que tendrías que quedarte en un internado donde serías la única chica de todo el colegio y deberías reiniciar tu vida social de cero. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a hablar con chicos que no fueran su hermano; a lo sumo podía intercambiar un par de palabras con su compañera de banco, pero se sentía extrañamente confiada. Sabía lo que hacía, y los nervios eran inevitables para ella.

La noche anterior, después de dar demasiadas vueltas en la cama, entró en la habitación de su hermano a encontrar cómo calmarse. Ya había hablado con él sobre todo lo que debía hacer para organizarse en la Academia Mundial, e incluso hicieron el equipaje juntos. Él accedió a dejarle unas cuantas prendas de ropa vieja para cuando tuviera que salir de paseo fuera del colegio y no revelar su femineidad usando el vestido rosa que tanto le gustaba.

― _Bruder_ , ¿estás despierto? ―susurró Lili. Habían pasado la tarde en su casa, por lo que sabía que no estaría profundamente dormido como de costumbre.

―¿Hm...? ―musitó Vash, dándose la vuelta para encarar a su hermana―. Li, ¿qué sucede...?

―Estoy algo nerviosa... ―admitió―. ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

―Te haré un lugar, entra ―contestó él mientras abría la sábana sobre él. Lili entró, y poco después sintió los musculosos brazos de su hermano rodeándola―. ¿A qué hora quieres que despertemos mañana...?

―Uhm, debo entrar a las nueve ―dijo ella―. ¿Cuánto se tarda en llegar a Nueva York...?

―Más de una hora seguro... ―respondió el rubio―. A las seis y media te quiero despierta, ¿bien? Saldremos de aquí a las siete y te acompañaré en el tren hasta que llegue a mi estación.

―Está bien, _bruder_ ―susurró Lili. Los nervios de su cuerpo se habían ido, y ya sentía que podía dormir tranquilamente. La mañana siguiente no tardaría en llegar.

―Dulces sueños, Liech... ―dijo Vash. "Cierto, esta es la última noche que estaré con él...", pensó, melancólica. No sabía lo mucho que extrañaría estar con él.

―¿Llevas todas tus maletas? ―preguntó el suizo cuando estaban por salir de su casa.

―Dos maletas llenas y una mochila con mis útiles ―respondió la menor, revisando que todo estuviera en su lugar.

―Perfecto. Te darán el uniforme ahí, espero.

―Eso me dijo Irunya ―asintió, felizmente.

―Entonces estamos listos. El autobús nos llevará a la estación de Hamilton y tomaremos el tren ahí ―contestó. Le extrañaba que su hermana no llevara puesto el moño que siempre usaba, pero no se lo habría permitido. En serio se veía rara con su ropa puesta, un uniforme militar verde en lugar de su vestido rosa, el cual había decidido dejar en el armario―. Estoy muy feliz por ti, Liech. Ya podrás encargarte sola de ti misma...

―No comiences a emocionarte, _bruder_... ―pidió Lili. Vash sólo tomó su teléfono para llamar al taxi, y poco después estaba en la puerta de la humilde casa de los hermanos suizos.

El viaje les pasó muy rápido a ambos. Antes que lo notaran ya estaban en la estación del tren, esperando sentados junto a las vías. No sabían de qué hablar para matar el tiempo, y los trenes en Nueva York no solían tener retrasos, por lo que tampoco se dieron cuenta de lo rápido que consiguieron asiento en el lleno tren de la hora pico. Lili tomó la mano de su hermano mientras sentía el cabello de su nuca encresparse por los nervios de comenzar de nuevo. Los mismos de la noche anterior.

"¿Cómo será estar en un internado...?", se preguntó, observando cómo las ciudades por la ventana se volvían más y más modernas a medida que avanzaban al resto. "Espero poder hacer amigos ahí..."

Por enésima vez el tren se detuvo, pero había una diferencia importante en cuanto a quién bajaría de esa estación. A partir de ese momento, debía seguir su viaje por sí misma. Lili observó a su hermano, quien le devolvió la mirada.

―Hasta aquí llego yo. ―Vash suspiró. Soltó la mano de Lili, la besó en la frente, y se alejó de su asiento para ir a la puerta―. Te deseo lo mejor, _meine schöne schwesterchen_.

Dicho esto, salió del vagón.


	4. Capítulo 3

La parte frontal de la Academia Mundial W se veía desde la estación de tren en la que Lili bajó. Lo único que debía hacer era caminar hasta allí por las calles de la ciudad de Nueva York, aprovechando para observar las diferencias entre su casa y ahí. A su alrededor podía ver muchos chicos con un uniforme violeta, liso en el blazer pero a cuadros en el pantalón, y todos se dirigían para el mismo lado que ella. Lili notó que en el escudo de sus uniformes tenían una W; no había que pensar mucho para saber que eran estudiantes que irían al mismo instituto que ella.

Todo el bullicio que había entre los chicos que caminaban con ella no le permitía oír nada sobre lo que hablaban, y hasta sentía que desentonaba siendo la única mujer con un uniforme verde alrededor de ellos, pero la ayudaron a orientarse para ver por dónde ingresaría. Pronto llegó a un enorme edificio de ladrillos blancos sin portón, el cual estaba decorado con matas verdes en sus bordes. Le costó entrar por toda la gente que se agazapaba en la puerta, pero una voz a uno de sus costados la identificó.

―¡Niño!

"¿Niño?", se preguntó extrañada, pero luego recordó que eso era lo que se suponía que era. Se giró para notar a la mujer de cabello corto y gran busto vestida también con blazer y corbata, pero a diferencia de los estudiantes ella usaba ropa negra, en conjunto con su corta falda la cual cubría sus medias de liga.

―Oh, buen día, señorita Irunya... ―contestó, dubitativa de como dirigirse a ella.

―Al fin te encuentro ―dijo ella sonriente. Buscó algo entre sus papeles, desconcertada, y se llevó una mano a la nuca poco después―. ¿Me recuerdas cómo te llamabas? No entiendo mi letra aquí...

―Claro, soy Li-

La joven estuvo a punto de decir su nombre real, pero luego notó que en efecto su nombre era demasiado femenino. "Recuerda, ya no eres Lili, necesitas un nombre masculino... piensa, Lili, piensa", se dijo a sí misma. Tenía que conseguir un nuevo nombre para ella misma; no tardó en improvisarlo.

―L-lion Zwingli. Me llamo Lion Zwingli ―repitió la rubia, intentando agravar su voz para que combinara con su nombre.

―Lion, eso ―confirmó Irunya―. Necesito que me acompañes luego de la ceremonia de apertura del ciclo escolar para que completemos tu inscripción. No es como la inscripción de la mayoría de las escuelas ―aclaró―. Los directivos son algo... ¿especiales? Bueno, hablaremos de eso luego. Ve con los chicos al patio, por favor, dejaré tus maletas en tu cuarto.

―Está bien ―dijo Lili. Le entregó su equipaje a la mujer, el cual ya estaba comenzando a hacerle pesar la espalda, y se dirigió a la puerta que daba hacia afuera.

El patio de la Academia Mundial W parecía ocupar casi la mitad del terreno que pertenecía a la escuela,

―¡SILENCIO!

Un grito proveniente del podio mandó a callar a todo el grupo de estudiantes que hablaba, logrando que se tranquilizara el patio. Lili se sobresaltó demasiado cuando la oyó, y no podía creer que el hombre rubio que estaba en la tarima fuera el dueño de esa voz. El hombre se aclaró la garganta para continuar, con la voz mucho más calma que antes. Tenía un acento alemán, el cual Lili reconocía por tenerlo ella misma.

―Ehem. Soy el director Brandolf Beilschmidt, y les doy la bienvenida a todos ustedes a un nuevo año escolar en la Academia Mundial W. Estamos felices de conmemorar el aniversario número cincuenta de la institución, el cual no sería si no fuera por quienes se dedican a la honorable labor de enseñar a los estudiantes que viven en este lugar. Si no fuera por todos los que están aquí, la academia no hubiera ni siquiera logrado cumplir la década.

A pesar de estar completamente espabilada por haber dormido bien la noche anterior, el discurso tan monótono del director la hizo cabecear un poco mientras estaba parada en la fila. Asimismo veía a su alrededor que casi todos estaban igual que ella, como un chico rubio que tenía entrecerrados sus ojos verdes y llevaba un pañuelo al cuello. También estaba así el estudiante a su derecha, sólo que este tenía cabello negro recto y rasgos orientales. No era tan alto como su hermano, pero aun así se sentía como un gigante al lado de ella. Claro que poco más de un metro y medio tampoco era una altura considerable.

―¡Brantie, no estés con cara de funeral, apenas comenzó el año!

El monólogo del hombre rubio fue cortado por un intruso que pasó al podio, que vestía un abrigo rojo, y su cabello castaño estaba despeinado en comparación con la larga cabellera rubia de Brandolf. Tampoco tenía un acento completamente americano, pero Lili no lograba reconocerlo. Hizo una expresión de confusión cuando notó la aparición del segundo hombre, y más cuando le quitó el lugar al director.

―¡Ya pasen a sus dormitorios, muchachos, tienen cosas más divertidas que hacer que oír formalidades de un viejo como su director! ¡Disfruten su juventud mientras puedan! ―exclamó, robando el micrófono de la tarima y logrando que todos los alumnos comenzaran a reír. En cambio, el alemán no se veía nada entretenido.

―¡César! ¡Déjame terminar! ―exigió él. Claro que el

―¡Vayan a sus dormitorios antes que comience la primer clase! ¡Tienen el permiso del subdirector Vargas!

Un festejo colectivo se oyó alrededor de Lili, al cual ella se unió. "Es la ceremonia de ingreso más divertida en la que estuve hasta ahora", pensó sonriente. Aún si quería quedarse entre los demás, se puso de puntas de pie para buscar a Irunya entre toda la gente. Por suerte Irunya la encontró antes que a ella y le tocó la espalda para hacerle saber que estaba ahí.

―Lion, ¿podrías acompañarme? ―preguntó sonriente. La joven asintió, y ambas se dirigieron hacia una oficina cerca de la entrada del edificio.

No era una habitación muy grande, de hecho; lo único que la ocupaba era un escritorio al centro, rodeado de gabinetes, donde Lili supuso que estarían las fichas de los estudiantes inscritos en la academia. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un lindo color rosa con adornos fucsias, lo que le dio algo de nostalgia. "Ni un día y ya extraño mi vestido...", pensó mientras Irunya tomaba lapiceras del escritorio y rellenaba unos campos de un formulario vacío.

―Toma asiento ―le ofreció, señalándole la silla de tela rosa que había frente al escritorio―. Lion, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo es tu apellido?

―Zwingli ―contestó Lili. Por si acaso, se lo deletreó, e Irunya miró a la hoja con satisfacción.

―¿En qué grado estás? ―preguntó de nuevo.

―Cursé octavo el año pasado, ahora estoy en noveno.

―Entonces debes tener catorce ―afirmó ella―. ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

―Doce de julio de 2006.

―Perfecto. Ahora, la dirección de tu casa, por favor.

Ambas continuaron completando el formulario que iría al legajo de la escuela, y cuando al fin terminaron la mujer ucraniana miró complacida el formulario completo. Se paró del escritorio para dejarlo en uno de los gabinetes, del cual Lili pudo ver que tenía la Z.

―Y con esto la burocracia acabó ―agregó Irunya. Suspiró―. Y eso que el día escolar aún no ha comenzado... Sígueme, Lion, te llevaré a tu habitación.

―¡Sí! ―afirmó, feliz. Oficialmente, su vida escolar comenzaría cuando ya estuviera acomodada por completo en su cuarto. La más alta la guio hacia un edificio aparte de la estructura de la escuela, y en la puerta pudo leer la inscripción "Dormitorios". Lili pudo contar ocho pisos desde la planta baja. Agradecía que fuera así; al no haber ascensor, sería mucho más cómodo que no hubiera una cantidad grande. Pero comenzó a preocuparse cuando subían cada vez más escaleras.

Un piso.

Dos pisos.

Cuatro pisos.

Lili ya no podía mantener la paciencia demasiado.

―Uhm, ¿dónde está mi dormitorio? ―preguntó, intentando no sonar muy grosera.

―Oh, cierto, olvidé decírtelo ―dijo Irunya, preocupada―. Como fuiste el último en entrar, te pusimos en el único cuarto en el que había un solo estudiante. Está en el octavo piso, espero que no te importe...

―No, no, no me importa, está bien ―se apuró a responder Lili. Continuó subiendo las escaleras. Cinco pisos, seis pisos, siete, uno más y ya podría llegar hasta el que sería su dormitorio. Los pasillos estaban llenos de gente a esa hora, montones de chicos que bajaban las escaleras apurados para volver al edificio a clases y montones de chicos que preferían quedarse molestando en los dormitorios.

Las dos pasaron por alto todo el lío que había a su alrededor, el cual gradualmente iba calmándose a medida que llegaban al cuarto que correspondía a la joven. Al final del pasillo, la única puerta que se veía tenía un cartel hecho en papel con una inscripción:

 **PROHIBIDO EL PASO A CUALQUIERA QUE NO SEA EL ASOMBROSO GILBERT.**

Lili estaba a punto de comentar algo, pero entonces Irunya la interrumpió.

―No te alarmes, Gilbert siempre es así ―respondió. "¿Qué clase de persona cuelga un cartel así en su pared...?", se preguntó la niña, juntando las manos en su falda. "Bueno, al menos ahora sé su nombre"―. Si me disculpas, tengo que irme a la secretaría de nuevo. Tu equipaje está dentro de tu cuarto, junto con tu uniforme, pero apúrate a tomar tus cosas y dirigirte al salón 9-A en el segundo piso. No creo que te digan nada por el traje, aún. ¡Si necesitas algo, avísame! Hasta pronto, Lion.

La mujer se apresuró a bajar por las escaleras, dejando a Lili frente a esa puerta con aquel raro cartel. "No tienes por qué tener miedo, este es tu dormitorio", se dijo. Tomó el picaporte y se dirigió al interior del cuarto. Irunya tenía razón, las valijas estaban prolijamente puestas frente a la litera de la parte de abajo. Tomó la mochila en la que tenía sus cuadernos y sus útiles, para luego fijarse a su alrededor si el tal Gilbert se encontraba en el cuarto.

Le sorprendió oír una voz rasposa que provenía detrás de ella, pero le extrañó más ver de quién venía. Un hombre, o más bien un chico, de cabello blanco y ojos rojos, que también llevaba el uniforme violeta, se aclaró la garganta y se dirigió hacia ella.

―¿Así que tú eres el chico nuevo?

Su rostro no se veía para nada agradecido de tener que compartir su habitación con Lili.


	5. Capítulo 4

El rostro del chico de cabello blanco no se veía para nada agradecido de ver a Lili. Al contrario que él, la joven reaccionó con una sonrisa y se acomodó un mechón rubio para acercarse a saludarlo.

―Buenos días, mi nombre es Lion Zwingli.

Claro que la aparente calma de su compañero no duraría.

―¡Les especifiqué a los de administración que quería que me dejaran en una habitación individual! ¡¿Cómo se atreven a desafiar los pedidos de _die große mich_?!

"Oh, bien... calma, Lili, calma...", se dijo, retrocediendo hacia la puerta. "Sólo debe estar mal por ser el primer día de clases..."

―Uhm, hola... Me llamo Lion Zwingli ―murmuró Lili, sorprendida por la actitud de quien sería su compañero de cuarto―. Soy, eh, nue... vo...

―¡Al único que yo querría como compañero de habitación es a West, pero él prefirió quedarse con Feliciano! No lo culpo, yo también lo hubiera elegido, ¡pero eso no quiere decir que puedan poner a cualquiera como mi compañero de dormitorio! ¿Por qué no puedo quedarme solo de una vez?

―Espero que nos llevemos bien... ―continuó, sin dejar que el enojo del otro la afectara. Intentó extenderle la mano a modo de saludo, pero el chico apenas se la rozó.

―Gilbert Beilschmidt. ¿Escuchaste bien? Beilschmidt. No es con V, ni con A, ni con SH, y con T al final. No tenemos por qué llevarnos, lo único que haremos será dormir en la misma habitación y punto. Y no estoy acostumbrado a compartir mi cuarto, así que tendrás que ajustarte a cómo me manejo aquí. No esperes que pasemos la noche juntos compartiendo comida y contando anécdotas divertidas como si fuéramos mejores amigos. ¿De acuerdo, eh, Lionel? ―El chico, ahora llamado Gilbert, se cruzó de brazos y dirigió una mirada de desdén hacia la jovencita. A Lili ya había comenzado a costarle mantener la sonrisa, por lo que su rostro pasó de felicidad por conocer a su compañero a confusión.

―Uhm, mi nombre es Lion ―respondió ella. No sabía qué más agregar; Gilbert había dejado todo claro con su monólogo anterior. Él no la quería allí.

―Lion, Lionel, es lo mismo. Ahora apártate de mi camino. Llegarás tarde a clases, enano ―escupió, antes que ella saliera por la puerta hacia el pasillo junto con el albino.

"¿Buen comienzo?", se preguntó a sí misma. El otro se veía mucho menos optimista, y se adelantó rápidamente para no tener que cruzarse con Lili de nuevo. Ella siguió caminando sola, bajando los ocho pisos hasta llegar a la planta baja del edificio. Cambió de rumbo hacia la estructura de la escuela, de nuevo volviendo a subir las escaleras hasta el segundo piso en el salón que le indicó Irunya.

"Creo que si sigo subiendo escaleras conseguiré los músculos de _bruder_ …", pensó. Luego de caminar hasta el salón de clases se sentó en el asiento que estaba libre, al centro del salón, y esperó que el profesor llegara.

―¡Hola! ¿Tú eres el nuevo?

Lili se sorprendió otra vez al oír una voz detrás de ella. Cuando se dio la vuelta vio un par de grandes ojos azules, similares a los de Irunya, en la cara de un jovencito que parecía tener su edad. Lo que más llamaba la atención en él eran sus cejas rubias; parecían demasiado gruesas para sus ojos, pero a Lili no le importó. El chico también llevaba un gorro de marinero azul como adorno, que le recordó a su propio moño que había dejado con su hermano.

―Hola, sí, soy Lion Zwingli ―saludó ella.

―¡Mucho gusto, Lion! Soy Peter, Peter Kirkland ―respondió él, extendiéndole su mano. A diferencia de Gilbert, él sí se veía a gusto teniéndola al frente. Su voz también era aguda como la de Lili.

―Igualmente ―dijo, sonriendo. El rubio parecía a punto de querer decir algo, pero para entonces una mujer con un vestido azul cubierto por un delantal blanco entró al salón. El bullicio que antes estaba por todos los estudiantes en el aula se calló repentinamente.

Observándola mejor, Lili notó que su cabello rubio ("¿Aquí todos son rubios...?", se preguntó) también llevaba un moño blanco que combinaba con su delantal y su cuello de encaje. "Ah, se ve como el vestido rosado que dejé en casa", pensó, dejando salir un suspiro de nostalgia. "¿Por qué todo lo que veo me recuerda a casa...? Apenas llevo un día aquí."

―Buenos días ―dijo la mujer. Su voz sonaba ronca, como la de alguien que apenas se levantó o que ni siquiera durmió por la noche. A pesar de eso no tenía ojeras, o cualquier señal de no haber descansado. Tal vez tenía la voz tomada y por eso le costaba hablar; no sería raro que en primavera los cambios climáticos hicieran que alguien se enfermara―. Bienvenidos a la escuela otra vez. El tiempo pasó volando, ¿eh?

Hizo lo que intentó parecer una sonrisa, pero a nadie entre los alumnos pareció hacerle gracia, en especial a uno de los chicos que se sentaba a la izquierda de Lili. Ella lo aceptaba, esa mujer no se veía inofensiva, pero tampoco creía que tenía que tenerle miedo.

―Irunya me dijo que el único alumno que ingresó este año al colegio está en mi clase, Lion Zwingli. ¿Quién es?

Lili levantó la mano, visiblemente tranquila.

―Presente ―dijo ella.

―Yo soy Natalia Arlovskaya-Braginski, profesora del curso 9-B. No tendrán otro profesor aparte de mí, ni siquiera para educación física ―contestó la mujer―. Eso implica tener que soportarme a las ocho de la mañana. Ugh, las ocho de la mañana... Peor hora para dar la clase de literatura... Bueno, abran sus carpetas. Comenzaremos con el género de terror.

La clase fue muy silenciosa, al contrario que en la escuela pública. Lo único que se oía en el salón era la voz ronca de la profesora Natalia explicando las características del género terrorífico. No era lo más divertido del mundo, o lo más agradable, pero dos horas pasaron después de eso y tocó el timbre para el recreo. "Vaya, eso fue rápido," se dijo Lili, dejando sus cosas en el salón para ir al patio. Las escaleras estaban aún más llenas de gente que su propio salón, tal vez porque todas las aulas estaban puestas en el mismo lugar.

Estaba caminando por el pasillo cuando sintió algo frotarse contra sus empeines. "¿Eh?", se preguntó, bajando la mirada al suelo. Junto a ella había un gato negro con orejas blancas, quien apoyó su cabeza contra sus piernas. "¿Qué hace un gato en una escuela...?", se preguntó. De todos modos Lili se arrodilló para acariciar su lomo. El gato le dirigió la mirada con sus ojos ámbar, los que luego cerró cuando ella comenzó a acariciar su cabeza. "En serio es tierno, ¿pero cómo llegó hasta aquí? No creo que en una escuela privada admitan mascotas..."

―¡MICHIIIIII! ¿MICHI, DÓNDE ESTÁS? ¡MICHI! ¡MICHIIII!

―Feliciano-san, te pediría que no grites en medio del pasillo...

―¡Pero no encontramos a Michi aún! ¡MICHIIIII! ¡VEN, GATITA! ¡TE TRAJIMOS COMIDA!

"Oh, ya veo por qué hay un gato en medio del instituto," pensó, buscando de dónde venían todos esos gritos llamando al animal. No le costó mucho encontrarlos; prácticamente todas las personas que estaban ahí se giraron a ver a los dos chicos que estaban gritando el nombre de la gata. Lili esperó que ambos notaran dónde estaba, lo cual no tardó mucho.

Cuando se acercaron pudo ver que el más ruidoso era un chico de cabello castaño prolijamente peinado, salvo por un rulo que sobresalía del lado derecho de su cabeza. Sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras seguía gritando "MICHIIII". "¿Cómo espera encontrarla si ni siquiera está mirando?", pensó Lili, algo sonriente. El otro chico llevaba su cabello negro cortado de forma recta, con dos mechones que enmarcaban sus ojos marrón oscuro. Ambos sostenían lo que parecía comida para gato en sus manos; una especie de galleta en forma de pescado.

―¡MICHIIII! ―exclamó el castaño, abriendo los ojos y dejando ver su iris ámbar. Poco después se giró hacia Lili para correr hacia ella luego de ver la gata―. ¡Michi, aquí estás! ¡Nos tenías muy preocupados!

―Podrías gritar un poco menos... ―dijo el otro, corriendo detrás de él. Él pareció ser el primero que notó que Michi no estaba sola, sino que también había un alumno junto a ella. Lili se paró, cargando a la gata negra en brazos. Michi no opuso resistencia a que una extraña la cargara―. Disculpa todo esto, no teníamos idea que estaba aquí contigo.

―No se preocupen ―dijo ella, sonriendo―. Se me cruzó en el camino.

―¡Oh, hola! ―saludó el chico ruidoso mientras tomaba a Michi en brazos―. ¡Gracias por encontrar a Michi, eh...! ―Se giró hacia el pelinegro, susurrando algo en su oído―. Kiku, ¿sabes quién es?

―Debe ser el alumno nuevo ―respondió. "Ahora que lo noto, se parece al chico que estaba parado junto a mí durante el discurso," pensó Lili. Hizo una inclinación frente a ella y se presentó―. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kiku Honda. ¿Cómo te llamas?

―Soy Lion Zwingli, igualmente ―saludó ella.

―Oh, ya veo, así que tú eres de quien hablaba _papa_ ―comentó el otro. Le extendió su mano, a la cual Lili apretó―. ¡Soy Feliciano Vargas, pero puedes llamarme Feli! ¡Espero que seamos amigos!

Los dos chicos tenían acentos particulares, Kiku pronunciando las consonantes de manera extraña y Feliciano hablaba de una manera dulce y marcada, al contrario de la monótona voz del pelinegro. Seguía sorprendiéndole la cantidad de personas con distintos acentos en el colegio. En su escuela pública ella era la única que hablaba como si viniera directamente de Alemania, aunque hubiera venido de Suiza.

"¿Vargas?", pensó. Ese apellido le sonaba conocido. "Vargas... oh, ya sé".

―¿Tienes alguna relación con el subdirector? ―preguntó curiosa.

―¿El subdirector? ―preguntó Feliciano en respuesta―. ¡Por supuesto! Él es mi _papa_. Gracias a él mi hermano Lovi y yo ingresamos aquí, es muy divertido aunque esté rodeado de papeles todo el día. Pensando en eso, ¿dónde está Ludwig? Se quedó detrás de nosotros cuando vinimos a buscar a Michi.

Lili lo miró con desconcierto por el repentino cambio de conversación.

―Ludwig-san es el hijo del director Beilschmidt ―aclaró Kiku. Miró a sus costados como si buscara a alguien, al igual que Feliciano―. Oh, mira, está junto a ese salón con Gilbert-san.

―¿Gilbert? ―preguntó ella. Giró su cabeza hacia donde indicaba el pelinegro para encontrarse con un chico rubio, de rostro serio y gran altura comparada a la contextura del cuerpo del albino. A diferencia de su actitud a la mañana, se lo veía sonriente y feliz al lado de él.

―El hermano mayor de Ludwig-san ―dijo el de ojos marrones.

―Tenme a Michi, Kiku, iré a ver a Ludwig ―exclamó Feliciano, poniendo a la gata en sus brazos. Salió corriendo al encuentro de ambos hermanos, dejándolos a él y a Lili en medio del pasillo.

―Será mejor que vayamos, Zwingli-san ―le indicó Kiku. Caminó detrás del castaño, la rubia siguiéndolo entre las personas entre los pasillos. Pronto se encontraron con los tres chicos al otro lado del pasillo; Feliciano charlaba animadamente con quien habían dicho que se llamaba Ludwig. El castaño se giró hacia ambos, especialmente hacia Lili, a quien señaló apenas llegó.

―¡Ludwig, te presento a Lion! Él es el chico de quien hablaba papa cuando dijo que vendría un estudiante nuevo. Lion, él es Ludwig, espero que sean amigos ―dijo a modo de presentación.

―Buen día, soy Ludwig Beilschmidt ―saludó el rubio, extendiéndole su mano. "Otro rubio con acento alemán," pensó Lili, feliz de reconocerlo.

―Me llamo Lion Zwingli ―contestó ella estrechándola.

―He escuchado hablar de ti. Más de lo que me gustaría, de hecho ―agregó, mirando de reojo al chico detrás de ellos―. _Vater_ dijo que entraría un alumno nuevo este año. Pero no parece que Gilbert se lo haya tomado a bien...

―¡Oh, Gilbert! ―dijo Feliciano, girándose hacia el mayor―. Te presento a Lion. Espero que sean ami-

―Ya lo conozco ―lo cortó Gilbert. Lili se sobresaltó al ver cómo había pasado de felicidad al estar con su hermano mayor al mal humor de tener que hablar con ella. O él, para el caso―. Es mi compañero de cuarto.

―Oh, entonces genial ―comentó el castaño―. Entonces se llevarán muy bie-

―No me gusta tener compañero de cuarto ―lo cortó, de nuevo―. Estoy perfectamente bien solo, ¡y le especifiqué al viejo Brandolf que no quería que me asignaran compañero! ¡¿Por qué no me escuchó?!

―Gilbert, cálmate ―exigió Ludwig. Su voz también había pasado rápidamente del desagrado al enojo, causando que los ojos turquesas de Lili se abrieran―. No deberías ser tan grosero con tu compañero de cuarto. Tampoco deberías hablar de nuestro padre así.

―¡Él no es mi padre! ―exclamó Gilbert―. ¡Mi padre se llama Fritz! ¡No Brandolf!

―No armes una escena, por favor ―exclamó el rubio en respuesta. Las reacciones de los dos chicos que no participaban en la disputa le sorprendían; Kiku permanecía inmutable, mientras que Feliciano se veía al borde del llanto―. Tuvimos miles de veces esta discusión...

―¡Bien! Me iré con Roderich, no necesito discutir contigo. Hasta nunca ―escupió, alejándose de los cuatro para irse al pasillo.

* * *

 **Bueno, este es mi retorno oficial a fanfiction XD Como no tenía suficientes capítulos para dar una actualización semanal decidí sólo hacer sufrir a mis lectores de wattpad subiendo un capítulo cada muerte de obispo (?) Pero como soy buena ahora tengo muchos más para subir aquí :'D Así que no las haré esperar. Y como ahora está la opción de subir capítulos por el celular soy más que feliz. Espero que sigan personas aún, sé que es molesto cuando un autor tarda siglos en actualizar (o en este caso cinco meses :v) pero les prometo que voy a seguir subiendo capítulos hasta terminar. See you~**


	6. Capítulo 5

Antes que Lili tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Ludwig habló.

―Lo siento, Zwingli, él no es siempre así. Te pido perdón por él ―dijo, a modo de disculpa.

―Gil me da miedo... ―susurró Feliciano mientras se aferraba a la manga del uniforme del rubio.

―¿Dije algo malo...? ―preguntó Lili, rodeando su cuerpo con sus manos.

―No, no, no es tu culpa. Yo mencioné un tema sensible ―continuó Ludwig.

―¿Quieres que vaya a hablar con él, Ludwig-san? ―inquirió Kiku.

―Diría que no... ―respondió.

Lili aún no notaba qué estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Lo único que entendía era que ambos parecían ser hermanastros, pero que Gilbert no estaba feliz con su nuevo padre. O que le hubieran asignado que ella fuese su compañera de cuarto. "¿Por qué se enoja tanto si lo acompañan...?", se preguntó, observando a un punto en la pared. Ella estaba más que feliz de vivir sola con su hermano en Estados Unidos, ¿cómo podía alguien inclusive enfadarse con su hermano?

―Esto, ¿a qué te refieres con que has oído hablar demasiado de mí? ―preguntó Lili interrumpiendo el silencio que se había formado entre los cuatro.

―¿Ah? ―preguntó Ludwig. De pronto logró recordar de qué hablaba ella―. Gilbert no paraba de quejarse sobre que ahora tiene que compartir su habitación. No te lo tomes personal, haría eso con cualquier persona que... bueno, como él dice, "invada su espacio personal". No es tu culpa, en serio.

―Te aseguro que Gilbert-san es una persona agradable, Zwingli-san ―agregó el pelinegro. Su voz serena hizo que el pulso de Lili bajara gradualmente, pero ver a Feliciano aun temblando le preocupó―. Es el primer día, todos estamos algo alterados. Sólo se fue de su zona de confort, a cualquiera le pondría mal.

―Ya, Feliciano, Gilbert se fue ―decía el de ojos celestes al chico sobre su brazo. Parecía calmarse medida que Ludwig acariciaba su cabello; sus ojos pararon de lagrimear para acompañar a sus labios en una sonrisa.

―¡Al menos Lion no huyó! Eso significa que somos amigos, ¿eh? ―preguntó él, sonando feliz de nuevo.

―Claro ―asintió ella. Aquellos chicos no estaban en su salón, pero por supuesto quería hacer amigos.

El timbre sonó, haciendo que los cuatro se separaran a sus respectivos salones, Kiku aún con Michi en brazos. "Deben gustarle mucho los gatos," pensó Lili. Las clases continuaron con matemática con la profesora Arlovskaya, hablando de a ratos con Peter, quien todavía se sentaba detrás de ella.

Pasó rápido hasta que tocó el timbre del almuerzo. Todos salieron del salón con sus cosas como si de un holocausto se tratara, y corrieron por el pasillo hacia los pisos de arriba, con la excepción de Lili y Natalia. La mujer salió del salón, dirigiéndose hacia el lado contrario de hacia donde iban los demás. "Ahora, ¿dónde estará la cafetería?" se preguntó. "A esta hora todos deben estar yendo hacia allí, seguramente es arriba". Siguió a todos los chicos que iban por las escaleras, y pronto se encontró con un salón enorme al cruzar una puerta que decía "Cantina estudiantil".

Era muchísimo más grande que la cantina en la que solía estar cuando iba a la escuela pública, e incluso parecía innecesario teniendo en cuenta la baja cantidad de estudiantes que había. En su colegio anterior eran alrededor de mil seiscientos estudiantes, mientras que en aquél Irunya le había comentado que apenas había menos de ciento cincuenta. También todos parecían ser más altos que ella. Por poco la habrían empujado varias veces de no haber sido porque se apartó a un lado, pero incluso así logró leer el menú de la cantina. Ese día servirían pasta con salsa a elección, mucho mejor que la suerte de carne que le servían antes.

―Hagan fila, por favor. ―Una voz potente provenía de la barra, la cual luego Lili vio que se trataba de una mujer. Ella se veía joven en comparación con los profesores. Usaba un traje chino color rosado que le llegaba hasta las mangas, y también adornaba su largo cabello castaño con una flor del mismo color. Al igual que con Feliciano, un pequeño mechón salía de la cumbre de su cabeza. A medida que los alumnos iban pasando ella servía una porción de fideos en los platos que ellos llevaban. Junto a Lili había una pila de bandejas, por lo que ella tomó una y se puso en una de las filas. Aparte de en la que estaba, había otra mujer en la barra que se encargaba de los demás estudiantes, pero no se podían ver sus rasgos desde tan lejos.

Lili tomó su almuerzo luego de un rato y buscó con la mirada un lugar donde sentarse. Con todo el sonido a su alrededor se le dificultaba pensar, aparte que todas las mesas parecían estar llenas. Estaba a punto de tomar asiento en el lugar más cercano a su lado cuando oyó una mezcla de voces junto a ella.

―Gilbert, ¿podrías usar el tenedor como persona normal? Así no es como se come la pasta...

―¡Comer con modales es para los tontos! _Die große mich_ sabe muy bien cómo comer. Yo puedo comer perfectamente de esta forma, mira y aprende, Roddie.

―Mi nombre es Roderich, señor idiota.

―Ay, sí, señor idiota. ¿Así piensas ofenderme, aristócrata estúpido?

A la joven le llamó la atención todo el desorden que había en la otra parte de la mesa. Se giró para aquel lado, encontrándose con un joven de cabello castaño y gafas, cuyos ojos combinaban con el color del uniforme morado. Él se veía disgustado con su compañero, al que Lili reconoció enseguida como Gilbert por su voz rasposa y su cabello blanco.

―Deja de gritar, Gilbert, por favor, ya estás llamando la atención ―reclamó el tal Roderich, suspirando y acomodando sus lentes. De repente se giró hacia ella, quien aún no había comenzado a comer por oír la conversación―. Hasta nos están mirando. Sólo come y calla.

―Que mire lo que quiera, seguramente envidia mis habilidades de comer pas... ―Gilbert dejó de hablar cuando se fijó en la rubia en su mesa―. ¿Lion? ¿Qué haces aquí de nuevo?

―Uh, hola ―saludó Lili, intentando sonreír―. Estaba almorzando, y esta es la única mesa que encontré vacía, así que pensé que podía comer aquí.

―Mira por ahí, hay muchas mesas vacías a tu alrededor, puedes comer en cualquier lugar menos en esta ―escupió Gilbert―. Ya tengo suficiente con tener que compartir cuarto contigo.

―¡Gilbert! No seas grosero con el pobre chico. Es el primer día de clases y ya estás dejando malas impresiones ―exclamó Roderich. Luego se dirigió hacia ella―. Acércate, no tengo problema en que almuerces aquí. Mi nombre es Roderich Edelstein. ¿Cómo te llamas?

―Gracias ―contestó Lili, pasando de la punta de la mesa a sentarse junto al castaño―. Me llamo Lion Zwingli, mucho gusto.

―¿Zwingli...? ―Roderich quedó desconcertado al oír ese nombre. Ella esperó que dijera alguna palabra, pero no parecía salir de su ensimismamiento.

―¿Qué pasa? ¿El aristócrata estúpido dejó de funcionar? ―se burló Gilbert―. Error 404, cerebro de aristócrata not found.

―¿Sucede algo...? ―preguntó Lili, preocupada.

―¿En qué estábamos? ―preguntó Roderich en respuesta―. Oh, claro, tu nombre me suena familiar. ¿Por casualidad no conocerás a alguien llamado Vash Zwingli?

―Vash es mi hermano mayor ―contestó ella, aliviada―. ¿Lo conoces?

―Sí, solíamos hablar mucho cuando éramos niños. Qué extraño, recuerdo que Vash tenía una hermana, no un hermano. ―De repente, la sangre de Lili se heló por un momento. ¿Cómo haría si se enteraban de su condición por culpa de su apellido?―. Aunque no recuerdo mucho de ella, ni siquiera estoy seguro de su nombre, por lo que pude confundirte. Pero mándale mis saludos si hablas con él, ¿de acuerdo?

―Claro ―asintió Lili. Por un momento se había asustado, pero parecía que eso no la afectaría.

―Mi tío me mencionó que habría un alumno nuevo, yo no tenía idea que serías pariente suyo ―comentó Roderich―. Espero que te guste la escuela.

Los tres continuaron charlando animadamente por el resto del recreo del almuerzo, aún si Gilbert no estaba completamente feliz por tener que compartir mesa con Lili. Cuando terminó la hora del almuerzo se dirigieron a salones diferentes para la última hora de clase, luego de la cual serían libres de ir a sus habitaciones para hacer lo que quisieran en su tiempo libre.

―Hasta luego, Lion, fue un gusto almorzar contigo ―se despidió Roderich.

―Genial, cuando terminen las clases no podré tener el cuarto para mí solo... ―bufó Gilbert―. Si llegas a volver temprano más vale que no toques mis cosas.

"Bueno, qué despedida tan alegre..." pensó Lili.

―Nos vemos luego ―respondió sonriente. Bajó las escaleras de nuevo, volviendo al salón donde tendría clases con Natalia de nuevo. Continuó charlando con sus compañeros de curso, y cuando tocó la campana del timbre se apuró a tomar su bolso para bajar las escaleras del edificio. Todos los alumnos también se dirigían hacia los dormitorios, con la excepción de uno o dos que se quedaron charlando por el pasillo, por lo que a Lili le costó algo subir los ocho pisos que restaban a su habitación.

"Caminar tanto es cansador..." se dijo ella luego de pararse frente a la puerta con la inscripción que le había puesto Gilbert. "No me imagino cuán cansada estaré en las clases de educación física..."

Lili supuso que la cama de arriba era la de Gilbert por cuan desordenada estaba, por lo que dejó sus cosas sobre la litera de abajo. A pesar de su cansancio, deshizo su maleta para acomodar su ropa en los cajones vacíos que había en el cuarto. Lo único que no sacó de su equipaje fueron sus objetos personales, los cuales dejó junto a su mesa de luz. "El primer día de clases siempre es agotador," se dijo Lili. Dentro de la habitación había una puerta aparte, la cual según vio llevaba a un baño equipado con un inodoro y una bañera. "Tomaré una ducha."

Tomó un par de toallas que tenía en su bolso junto con una botella de shampoo y jabón que había llevado para higienizarse. Cuando terminó de desvestirse su traje militar abrió la llave de agua caliente, sintiendo cómo el agua fluyendo tranquilizaba su cuerpo, relajándola. Se tomó su tiempo lavando su cabello y su cuerpo, acostumbrada como estaba a que su hermano no la interrumpiera cuando se duchaba. Terminó de enjuagar los restos de jabón que le quedaban y salió de la ducha, buscando su toalla.

―¡Al fin puedo tomarme una du... ―Un portazo se oyó a la vez que alguien entraba en el baño, sorprendiendo tanto a Lili como aquel que entró. Su compañero de cuarto apareció con toalla en mano y una botella de shampoo en la mano, aparentemente dispuesto a darse una ducha también. O eso creía hasta que vio a la chica dentro del salón.

Ambos se quedaron paralizados a la vez que el rostro de Gilbert se volvía rojo, como sus ojos; podía decirse lo mismo de Lili por el calor que ella sentía en su rostro.

Ella intentó decir algo, pero cada vez que quería pronunciar una palabra su lengua se trababa por los nervios. Ni siquiera pudo tener fuerza suficiente para estirar el brazo y tomar su toalla, al menos para cubrirse un poco.

―¡P-perdón! ¡Y-ya salgo! ¡No sabía...! ―El albino cerró la puerta con la misma fuerza con la que interrumpió―. ¡No vi nada! ¡No vi nada! ¡Vístete!

Pero, para ese momento, el daño ya estaba hecho.

Lili Zwingli había sido descubierta.


End file.
